It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Bromance
by MorbidSin
Summary: It's winter at the Akatsuki hideout and all the members are dreading going out into the cold! Deidara took in an abandoned cat, which some of the other members despise, and something other than partnership sparks between the members. Rated for Hidan's compulsive cursing!


Chapter I:

Puppet

_meow….meow…_

"...un", grunted Deidara as he turned in his bed.

_prrreow…_

"...fine, you win"

Deidara sat up in his bed to look at the bastard who had been batting it's paws into his face for twenty minutes. He'd found an abandoned cat on his most previous mission and convinced Pein to let him keep it. Sasori, however, wasn't happy about the idea and forced Deidara to sleep on the couch.

"Aye Dei, you're up early" Deidara's head turned to see Sasori chuckling at him from afar.

"Shut up… he's probably just hungry, un."

Deidara pushed away the warm covers and stood from the couch. He stretched his arms and reluctantly headed towards the kitchen as the cat trotted cutely behind him. The cat was black with white paws and vibrant green eyes. Deidara yawned and clumsily opened all of the cabinets to see what they had...which really wasn't anything at all.

"Sasoorrriiiii" The blonde man groaned.

"...What"

"We've gotta go find some cat food for the kitty", Deidara turned to Sasori, pursed his lips, and scrunched his brows together.

"You can do that yourself", Sasori grumbled as he turned to retreat to their room.

"It won't take long", Deidara pleaded and crossed his fingers behind his back.

"...Sure, just hurry up."

Deidara hid his immense burst of happiness and rushed to his room to get dressed. Akatsuki members are always, of course, seen wearing their Akatsuki cloaks, but they only wear them on missions. It was winter at the hideout, so Deidara dressed accordingly with a long-sleeved fishnet shirt underneath a warm black jacket and scarf.

"Now...I know you can dress warmer than _that_", Deidara said, pointing to the thin jade T-shirt Sasori had put on.

Sasori tilted his head back and replied, "as if the cold could touch me, you do remember that I'm a puppet, right?".

"Hmph, whatever", Deidara took off his scarf and folded it around Sasori's neck.

Sasori grunted, but allowed the scarf to stay. They walked down the corridor of the Akatsuki hideout and entered the cold of winter. They were both immediately blinded by the whiteness of freshly fallen snow on the ground.

"What?! It snowed, un!", Deidara shouted happily and picked up a handful of snow next to him.

"Yeah...so", Sasori shrugged while looking around. There was forest all around them, but a curvy path could be seen through the frostbitten trees.

"So, snow is fun! Plus we don't get it very often around here", He said, balling up the snow he'd picked up behind his back.

The red-headed puppet cackled, "Fun, huh?".

Deidara finished molding the snow into a ball and flung it at Sasori's face before letting out a howling burst of laughter. The snowball hit Sasori's face and slid down with a _thud _as it hit the ground at his feet.

"You imbecile…", The puppet growled as he wiped the leftover snow off with Deidara's scarf.

A short while later, they found themselves at a small market place within town that had different shops and stands. They walked into a goods store and were browsing through the different aisles for suitable cat food.

"Hm...cat food...cat food...BINGO!", Deidara grabbed a hearty bag of dry cat food and turned to Sasori and smiled, "Now that wasn't so bad".

"Shut up before you make this trip take any longer."

The two hurried to purchase and leave the store. Deidara stepped out of the store and shivered, "I forgot how cold it was".

Sasori took the scarf and threw it at the blonde without speaking a word.

"Heh, thanks, un", Deidara said and gave Sasori a little smile.

Back at the hideout, Hidan was just waking up to find that his wallet had been stripped of money.

He winced and glared at his sleeping partner, "Damn it, Kakuzu...I swear to Jashin if you steal any more of my money, I'll fucking kill you." He mumbled angrily. As he got out of bed, he cocked an eyebrow and leaned toward the direction of the door. ..._meow...meow…_

"Is that..a cat?", Hidan pondered before he ventured out of the room to take a look.

He shrugged, and began walking to the kitchen. "Fuckin' hungry as he-WHAAAHH!", he cursed as he tripped over something black and fuzzy. "OH, I'M GOING TO KILL THIS DAMNED CAT!"

The door opened as Sasori and Deidara walked in from the cold and knocked the snow off of their shoes.

"Did you say something, Hidan?", asked Deidara as he walked up to the cat and picked him up.

The Jashin-lover cursed under his breath and turned to find something to eat in the kitchen. Deidara fetched two small bowls and filled one with water and the other with the cat food. The black and white cat purred happily and immediately began eating his food. Deidara plopped down on the couch and placed his arms behind his head, "What do you think I should name the cat?" Sasori and Hidan gave each other a glance as to silently agree that they both didn't care.

"How about asshat?", Hidan giggled as he reached into a bag of slightly stale chips.

"...No.", said Deidara firmly as he folded his arms, "What do you think Sasori?"

"I liked Hidan's suggestion", Sasori smirked mockingly at the frustrated blonde.

"Hmph...what about Puppet?", Deidara smiled.

Sasori facepalmed, "Why puppet?".

"Yeah! Asshat was a much more fitting name!", Hidan chuckled.

"I don't know, but I like it!...Puppet it is!", Deidara shouted clearly pleased with his choice.

To be continued...


End file.
